Choosing Their Soulmate
by Firesword
Summary: I seriously can't think of a good summary. This is like a game-show, and.. why don't you read and find out?
1. The Beginning

__

Author's Notes: This idea came up as I created a quiz, "Who's Your HP Soulmate?" You can find the link to that by going to my profile. This is un-betaed work so pardon me for my grammatical errors, OOC, it's for fun, maybe a bit stupid… maybe not original… I seriously have no idea if someone had done this before… I have to thank those who had participated in the quiz, since they're the ones that decided who's the hottest and wanted man/woman. I don't think there's a plot… have to see where the quiz takes me. Nothing here is owned by me except for myself. I am blaming this craziness on insomnia that has not left me alone for several days.

~ Chapter 1: The Beginning ~

A very small lady in curly black hair with fading brown highlights surveyed the room before her. She took a deep breath before coming up to the stage and greeted the audience.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the 'Choosing Their Soulmate' show! I'm Firesword and these are all the candidates!" She waves her hand grandly to where Voldemort and the rest were seated. The Dark Lord was scowling furiously at her. Firesword ignored him and faces the audience.   
  
"It has been a very interesting afternoon today," Firesword said as she smiled sweetly at the audience. "But first, I would like to introduce the wizards and witches who I had picked to be the candidates for this game. First of all, Harry Potter," she said and The Boy Who Lived stood and gave a little bow at the audience. Delightful squeals echoed about the room and Firesword winced at the acoustics. "And I usually call him Green-Eyes so don't be confused," she added as a precaution.

"Next we have our favorite Slytherin prefect! Draco Malfoy!" Firesword did not bother to look if he bowed or gave some sort of greetings to the audience because the cheers bouncing off the walls were chaotic. "Lucius Malfoy!" More squeals and one woman at the back row fainted, making her neighbor protest loudly at her weight. "My personal favorite, Severus Snape. Sirius Black, the person whom I fancy to be my oathbrother and Remus a.k.a. Moony. And I certainly can't fail to forget the Dark Lord, Voldemort." Firesword ignored the gasps of horror. She continued.

"As for the ladies! We have Hermione! Minerva! Narcissa and Bellatrix! Cho! Luna and Tonks!" The audience were quieter this time, since there were only a handful of guys around the room. 

"So let's get on with the results! Luscious Lucius and Green-Eyes are really close being the most favorite ladies' men. Oh, I'm sorry my dears…" Firesword swiftly turned to look over her shoulder when she heard Cho sniffling in the background. "Maybe some guy who wants to try his luck will come soon for you…" More sniffling. Bellatrix whispered something to Narcissa but Firesword was just too far to hear what they were saying.  
  
"Drake, you were very close too! You've got ended up in a knot with your father and Green-Eyes," Firesword said as she winked at the Slytherin who sat beside the Dark Lord. "But of course, for the first round, Sirius won the title of Ladies' Beloved Man today!" Firesword smiled crookedly at Harry who sighed in resignation and made a face at his godfather, who smirked back. "Sev, don't worry. I'm sure there will be a lot more people wanting you. Let's wait a few more days and see if there are any of them who thinks that you're delectable. And Moony, no worries, you still have me." Firesword winked slyly at the werewolf who blushed. Her dark brown eyes settled onto the fuming Dark Lord. She knew only too well why he was fuming, almost steaming. He had no votes for the first round and it was a blow to his pride.  
  
"Marv, maybe you should change your criteria rather than 'Extremely Black, Fire/Air, Will Power, Power'…" She spoke in a teasing tone.   
  
The Dark Lord growled and flung a fireball at her. When she recovered from the impact, he growled, "I want you."   
  
Firesword raised her right eyebrow. Hermione and McGonagall tried to stifle their giggles while Narcissa glared. "Not unless you can change my mind about Sev or Moony. Oh... by the way, you can't use the 'Imperio' on me any longer."   
"Why is that?" Draco asked, toying with a lock of his silvery blond hair while sneering at her. Harry, who was seated directly behind him somehow knew that Draco was putting on his favorite expression and could not resist smacking the blond's head. The Potions Master saw that and smacked _his _head in return. A scuffle between the Potions Master and The Boy Who Lived broke out and Sirius watched with a smirk, his blue eyes twinkling in mischief and cheered for his godson. His best friend looked at the three of them, shaking his head with disapproval. The rest ignored the four wizards and listened attentively to Firesword's reply.   
  
"That's because the bloke used it too much on me that I've become immune to it," Firesword replied acidly and stared hard at the Dark Lord. She ignored him once again and turned to the audience. "Well, that's it for now. Let's see if there are more of you willing to choose a soulmate. I'll see you guys again later." With that, Firesword quickly walked off. Voldemort leapt up to his feet and roared.   
  
"FIRESWORD! COME BACK HERE!" 

Firesword ignored the belligerent Dark Lord and continued to make her way to the kitchen (the show was held in her living room). Voldemort stormed toward the same direction and Snape exchanged an amused look with Lucius. 

"Thirteen Galleons that she will be his by the time the thread hits two hundred," Lucius said thoughtfully, fiddling his cane absently.

"And that will probably take months," Snape answered with a smirk. The two wizards approached the group of ladies waiting for them by the corner and after a brief discussion, they went out, intent on giving the ladies a treat. 

Narcissa stared darkly at her supposedly-husband's back and Bellatrix slapped her arm lightly. "I'm bored," Sirius's cousin spoke up and tugged her cousin to her feet. "Let's go shopping in Hogsmeade. I just saw a blouse that will really make me look wicked and I think it's time for me to renew my romance with my husband." The two witches left and the room now belonged to the group of audience still lingering in the house, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, McGonagall and the students.

"Firesword's crazy," Draco said easily as he admired Tonks's jet black hair. "Voldie could easily use the Cruciatus on her."

"Well, if he does that," Hermione began as she tried to tie her hair up into a bun and finally gave in to McGonagall's aid, "then he won't get her for sure." 

"It's cloying," Harry said in a helpless tone. "Why on earth does Firesword want with a lunatic?" 

"You're saying that Snape isn't?" Sirius countered, ruffling his godson's hair with familiarity. 

"Sirius, I'm not fourteen anymore!" Harry protested and chuckles erupted about him. "At least Snape's a mysterious git. Why she would want a sadistic, blood mage totally eludes me," he answered as all of them walked slowly to the library upstairs. 

"MARV! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY KITCHEN OR I WON'T COOK DINNER!!!!" Firesword screamed and Draco laughed aloud as they heard a pot thudding heavily on the floor. Various explosives erupted and they heard a yell. Tonks and Remus gave a significant look with Sirius and the three of them crept silently and peeked into the kitchen cautiously.

"AHHHH!!!! TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE! GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF ME!" 

Tonks eyes widened. The rest came to crowd the kitchen entrance. In just several minutes, Firesword and the Dark Lord had managed to mess the kitchen. There were several scorched marks on the cabinet and a kitchen towel was smoldering in the sink. To their pleasure, they saw that Voldemort's face was slightly bruised and his robe was torn in several places. As Hermione had found out, Firesword was a violent woman when she's furious. But Voldemort wasn't the only one bruised. Firesword's elbow was scratched, her hair was totally messed up and Voldemort had absolutely ruined her blue shirt. 

"Ah... I think it's wise if we leave them to sort the kitchen out," Remus spoke up diffidently as he watched Voldemort snaking his way to Firesword and trapping her against the wall. 

"That's a very good idea," McGonagall agreed in firm voice, pulling Draco and Harry along. 

It was quite a while before the doorway cleared and Voldemort felt that it was safe to make his move. "You are violent," he whispered, smiling cruelly at her. She glared at him but did not push the wizard away. "If you don't want me to want you, then it's best if you give in to me..." He began nuzzling her hair and she shuddered. _Not without a fight laddie. I didn't choose to be in Slytherin for nothing,_ Firesword thought to herself. 

To be continued... I think...


	2. Nobody seems to want him

****

~ Chapter 2: Nobody seems to want him ~

__

Several weeks before 27th January 2004…

Harry was sitting lazily on the couch, watching Voldemort pace restlessly in the library. He knew it was crazy, him sitting there all alone with the Dark Lord and unprotected. But the entire situation was crazy. He should have been fighting for his life. Voldemort should be tyrannizing the entire world by now. Those plans were promptly cut off when the Dark Lord caught sight of Firesword strolling aimlessly in a forest. He snorted at the thought of the Dark Lord being in love. At first sight, it seemed. Harry was so lost in his thoughts that he did not notice that Draco had came in until the Slytherin draped both arms around the raven-haired boy. Startled, Harry looked up. Thankfully, Draco's face was far enough that Harry didn't hurt him in the process. It surprised him to see Draco smiling at him without sarcasm.

"Well… is that all the greeting I'm going to get from you today?" Harry asked and finally Draco smirked. Harry was really getting tired of Draco's hands on him. Especially when the Slytherin was thinking of doing nothing to him. It irritated him to no end. Oh, he had acted annoyingly close to Hermione but _everyone_ knows to whom she belonged and Harry not intended to insert himself in her life that way. _Maybe I should have listened to Luscious Lucius's advice of hexing him to oblivion and carry him into my room… and hang him outside down from the ceiling… But I'm not sure if Sirius would approve of that tactic… After all these years, **he** will assume that I'm smitten with the blond-haired devil… And that thought is disgusting… Me and Malfoy? Yucks!_

Draco moved off and sat on a nearby armchair instead. "Tonks was the first witch to be wanted. And it seems that the four of us: Sirius, my father, you and I are all tied up for today. _He _still has no votes though."

Harry stared thoughtfully at Voldemort. The Dark Lord had stopped pacing and was looking out the window. "Poor bloke. Maybe he should just beg Firesword to marry him."

"I am afraid that begging is not in my dictionary Potter," Voldemort snapped at him.

"Of course it's not. I said 'beg', not 'begging'," Harry snorted. "Draco, do you want to go down and see where your father and the rest? I'm not sure if I could hold my ground here and not mess things up, now that he's talking," Harry requested, waiting for the Slytherin's answer.

"Do you want to go in my room?" Draco asked playfully and Harry's eyes flashed dangerously, thinking about several hexes as he stood up.

"What on earth for?" Harry asked but the two exited out of the library, only to bump into the lady of the house.

"Where is _he_?" Firesword asked them. Harry answered her quickly. Draco however stalled her when she started forward.

"You are tired. Why don't you go and get some sleep?" His voice was strangely stern and it surprised Harry immensely to note that Draco could be concerned about anyone's welfare.

"That's the reason why I have to go to him," she answered wearily.

"Don't tell me you two have been -" Harry was quickly cut off.

"Don't be silly," she hissed. "He cast a curse on me, that maniac! And he's the only one that can lift it!"

Harry frowned and his eyes widened when he realized what she was saying. "You're saying that he's responsible for your difficulties in getting some sleep?!"

Firesword nodded. "I went to see Dumbledore just now. He tried to lift the curse up but failed. So he suggested that maybe those who are talented in Dark Magic could break it. I asked Lucius to do that but he said Marv would kill him if he tries to get in the way. Approached Sev but no results," she said, sounding drained and it looked like she was about to cry.

"Maybe we can help you," Draco offered but she shook her head.

"Don't bother. But you," she said to Harry, "can help me annoy the git. Would you mind sending an invitation to the twins? I'd like them to stay here, just so they could keep me sane until this craziness is over."

"No prob, Fiery One," Harry replied, eyes brightening at the idea of the twins living with them. Draco however, was not so happy with the arrangement and Harry pretended he had not seen the brief flash of anger in the silver eyes. 

**********

**__**

Present day…

Hermione, Ron and Harry crept quietly into the sitting room. They were mindful of the snoring Weasley twins sleeping on the couches available. 

"What in Merlin's name happened just now?" Ron whispered urgently. 

Harry looked around suspiciously before leaning forward. "The twins had set a time bomb in Voldemort's cupboard. Lucius caught them trespassing and hexed them to sleep."

"How do you know all this?" Hermione inquired.

"It's what the twins planned. They were counting on Lucius tripping them," Harry explained. "Lucius don't know that there's an explosive active in the guest room."

"Harry, it sounds like _you_ were the one who planned it," Hermione said with her eyes gleaming brightly.

"Kind of…" the raven-haired Gryffindor admitted. 

"Hang on… What kind of explosives are we talking about?" Ron asked, wondering why Harry's eyes didn't stop scanning about the living room.

"I have no idea. I left that part to the twins… Since Lucius hexed them to sleep and making _me_ bring them here, I haven't had a chance to ask what the explosives will do," Harry said tensely.

"Hey mate, the damage better not be extensive or we'll find ourselves in deep muck…" Ron responded with a troubled expression. Of course, it wasn't _his _house the twins were thinking about blowing up. 

Hermione sighed as she stared into Fred's contented face. "Should we try to wake them?" 

"I have nothing else to do…" Harry muttered, drew his wand and waited for Hermione's instructions.

"Harry… you're hopeless."

***********

****

In the study…

Firesword was happily tabulating the results of her day's work when a familiar hiss reached her ear. 

__

"Imperio!" 

__

Oh damn! Firesword gave an inward groan as she started feeling somewhat detached from her environment. She felt herself being cornered further and further into her mind until the insistence stopped. She watched dreamily as she felt herself obeying the Dark Lord. _And I was just about done! Stupid, idiotic, insane… tyrant!!! _But her wails were silent and did nothing to help her break the Imperius Curse. 

__

"Stay…" the voice told her. Firesword was no longer sitting but had felt her body move to stand in the center of the room. Her eyes focused blankly on the wall but her inner conscious saw that Voldemort was circling her, appraising her with curled lips. _Sev! Sirius! Anyone! Damndamndamn! _She shivered and tried to clamp the fear that was threatening to overwhelm her.

__

"Good obedient pet…" the Dark Lord purred. _"Follow me…" _he whispered. 

Firesword automatically followed Voldemort. When she saw that she was following him into the guest bedroom, she panicked. Still, she followed. The Dark Lord's hold on her was strong, even for one minute-sized woman. _First, he forced me to have sleepless nights. Then, he made me iron his clothes!_ She noticed that she had already gone through the bedroom door. She wanted to gulp but couldn't. _Come on girl! Focus! You broke his spell before. You can do it again! _Her thoughts stilled when she heard Voldemort locking the door and sealing the room with several spells. If she could chew on her nails, she would have. She was nervous and didn't have the slightest clue what the wizard would do to her. Then Voldemort stood directly in front of her and to her horror, the Dark Lord began stripping off his habiliments. _Oh my god…_ Fortunately, her view was only focused on his face. 

__

"Follow me…" 

This time, he headed into the bathroom. Once she was in it, she began to seethe. _He had planned it… I will kill him…_ She vowed to herself and tried to break the Curse. Voldemort carefully lowered his body into the tub and began to soak, all the while watching her. _Blast you, Marv. You sit there soaking the hot water while I stand, getting sore feet. How bloody romantic of you…_

She did not know for how long she stood in the cold bathroom. She saw movement and focused her attention on it. Voldemort had scooped up a handful of water and was slowly releasing it. The red rose petals that fell back into the tub mesmerized her. 

__

"Wash my back, Firesword," Voldemort commanded. 

She moved stiffly, picking up a sponge and soaked it with the water before following his instruction. She closed her mind, letting her body do the work without witnessing anything. The Dark Lord then issued commands to wash the other parts of his body. 

__

"Watch what you're doing!" Voldemort hissed in pain. Curious, she made herself look. It seemed that she had scrubbed too hard on his leg. 

__

You deserved it… She ignored the wizard's blatant reaction to her ministrations and resumed washing him, in a much gentler strokes. _When I'm myself, I'm going to kick you **there**… _

**********

****

Half an hour later…

Voldemort sighed contentedly into the white pillow. _Who would have thought she'd be good in body massage?_ He purred, as he felt strong, feminine fingers working on his shoulder. Firesword was slowly working her way down his back. When she reached his lumbar, she stopped then began massaging upwards again. He shivered and wondered why his body was reacting in a very drastic way. _I'm supposed to be the greatest Wizard in all of Britain. Instead of creating more havoc and destruction on Dumbledore's ideal world, I'm lying face down on a bed, enjoying a massage by a very foul-tempered young woman. What would the Founder think of this… _

When Firesword shifted suddenly, (she was leaning forward so that she could knead his neck), he gasped loudly and shuddered. Her movement had actually caused his arousal to rub the mattress and it had felt too good for the wizard. 

__

"Damn it…" he heard himself say. _"Firesword… kiss me…" _

He knew he was making a huge mistake by forcing her to do so but he was feeling so high that nothing mattered, except for his pleasure.

**********

****

An hour later…

"Where is she?" Sirius loud yell made everyone in the living room jump. 

"Stop shouting, you idiot!" Narcissa snapped crossly. 

Harry's godfather ignored the witch and crossed quickly to the group of Gryffindors. "Where's Firesword?" 

"We haven't seen her all day…" Harry answered somewhat distractedly. He and his friends were still trying to wake the twins but Bellatrix and the Malfoys kept interrupting their efforts. 

"She's not in her room…" Remus came in to report. 

"Black…" It was Snape and he looked worried. "She wasn't in the study or the library…"

"Why do you expect her to be cooped up in her house? She's a woman and she could be out shopping," Lucius suggested. His calm demeanor caused the Potions Master to become suspicious. 

"I believe it is a cycle," Luna piped up. "She's probably in this place but does anyone dare enter hell's gates?" 

"Oh _fuck_!" Sirius swore as he ran upstairs, with Remus and Snape following closely behind. Sirius tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge. "Damn! It's locked!"

"Of course it would be!" Snape snapped. 

Wordlessly, the three wizards pulled their wands out to try breaking the wards that had been casted on the door. 

**********

Firesword opened the wardrobe to pick something for Voldemort to wear. Against her will _and _the Dark Lord, she blushed furiously as her mind revolved around the scenario of their kiss. She hated to admit it, but she felt thrilled when her lips touched Voldemort's warm ones. Anyway, it was better than when he tried to do it to her in the kitchen several weeks ago. _Way too good for my taste… _The way the wizard gently kissed her back was quite unbelievable since she thought he would be rougher, considering that he had found his release.

She dimly heard a ticking sound from somewhere above her. Her instincts told her to run but she was held down by Voldemort's spell. _No… not the twins' devices… Oh dear… _Concentrating with all her might, she squeezed her eyes shut and flung herself sideways. Well, she felt that she had moved and Firesword prayed for the best.

**********

BbbbOOomMmM!!!

Sirius's eyes widened when the floor shook and a deafening explosion vibrated through the house. Abandoning their attempts at trying to disenchant Voldemort's wards, the three wizards decided to get through the door through brutal force. Snape, Sirius and Remus kicked the door and to their surprise, it worked. 

"Fiery! Are you all right?" Sirius and Remus hauled the woman up from the floor. 

"Owwww… ouch!" 

"Sorry… you're bruised…" Remus said in apologetically.

"I know… Where's Marv?" Firesword blinked to clear her eyes. 

"Merlin help me…" Snape breathed, right eye twitching continuously.  
  
They looked to where the Potions Master was staring.

"Dear Lord!" Remus exclaimed, letting go of the woman's wrist. 

"Snape! Get me out of these blasted chains!!!" Voldemort roared. 

Firesword watched in disbelief. _I don't believe my eyes… _Her frame trembled but she tightly controlled from laughing aloud. _What on earth were the twins thinking? _All of them was unwilling to move. 

Voldemort was closely plastered to the wall but the metal chains allowed him some room to move. He had been naked several minutes ago but now he was completely donned up, in a cute bunny suit, complete with a white fluffy tale. And it _wiggled_ in an almost provocative manner. 

Snape shakily stepped backwards and began herding the other three out of the bedroom. The first thing they saw were the twins running towards them, their eyes alight with mischief. 

"I thought you were asleep!" Remus frowned as Fred and George rushed past them.

"We were!" Fred yelled. "But Hermione managed to bring us back to life!" 

**********

Fred and George examined the room before studying the immobilized Dark Lord. "So… Lord Voldemort," Fred asked in a smug tone, swiftly wrapping Voldemort's wand in black silk. "How do you like our latest merchandise?" 

"I will kill you… But I will first torture you and slowly rip your flesh from your body, inch by inch…" Voldemort hissed, amber eyes glittering with rage. "You dare mock me with… with such…" Voldemort stared down at himself, painfully humiliated by the costume.

"All of this will stop if you _promise_ to stop bullying Firesword into liking you. If she likes you," Fred made a face, "let her make a move on her own." 

"Twin, I don't think he understands the conception of someone, who is less talented than him having free will," George meekly pointed out. 

"Oh… That's too bad, then!" Fred said happily and tugged his twin towards the door. "Bloody hell! Several days living with her! Look at how much stuff we invented! And we didn't have to pay a bloody Knut!" 

"Merlin! That's wonderful! What a splendid guinea pig that we have!" 

**********

"Hey, what happened back there?" Sirius asked, not liking the fact that Firesword blushed each time when the question was brought up.

"Nothing happened, Sirius," the woman answered tiredly, but her cheeks went pink. 

"Really?" he insisted. 

Firesword rolled her eyes upward and Sirius calmed a bit. Hermione was muttering a healing spell on her sprained wrist when a loud yell pierced the silence of Firesword's study. 

"SOMEONE GET ME THE HELL OUT OF THESE FUCKING CLOTHES AND CHAINS!!! LUCIUS, IF YOU DON'T ANSWER MY SUMMONS WITHIN THE NEXT TEN SECONDS, I WILL TRANSFORM ALL YOUR ROBES INTO GODDAMNED G-STRINGS AND MAKE YOU WALK AROUND THE HOUSE IN THEM FOREVER!!!" 

"And how in hell is he getting out of the chains? He don't bloody well have his wand, right?" Ron asked, arching his right eyebrow gracefully. 

"Draco…" Harry whispered into the Slytherin's ear. "What's the connection between your father and G-Strings?" the Gryffindor asked curiously.

"How in hell do I know?" Draco smacked the back of Harry's head with a book the Slytherin was reading. He felt slightly peeved when the emerald-eyed boy interrupted his thoughts. He sighed when the plan he had formed in his mind was forgotten. 

__

No matter, the Slytherin thought. _I have a bloody night to remember it… Keywords… I have to remember them… Firesword and her quiz. Yup, whatever my plan was, I know it concerned these two… _Draco walked out of the room, ignoring Voldemort's growls and stuttered apologies from Lucius as he descended the staircase.

**********

~ To be continued… I think ~


End file.
